Home Away From Home
by Alcandre
Summary: Part II up. Years later Piper is feeling a little low and she gets a visit from an old friend. R/R please!
1. Home Away from Home

Title: Home Away from Home  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
This is loosely based on the Roches song "Home away from Home" on their CD "Can we go home now?" This is, once again, a really random story that I just thought of last night and typed it up in two hours. Let's just say I am very tired right now and don't feel like doing anything but sleep.  
  
I don't own Charmed or the characters of Charmed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It all happened the summer I was 14. Things were pretty bad at home. Phoebe was 12 and Prue was 16. Of course, I was in the middle. I have also been in the middle. Okay, so maybe not but you know what I mean.  
  
Anyway, Prue and Phoebe were always fighting. And when I say always, I mean *always*, like all the time. They never quit. From the moment I got up in the morning to the time I went to bed, they were always at it. "That's mine!" "No it isn't!" And so on and so forth. I thought I was going to go crazy!  
  
One day, I was in the kitchen, reading the comics when Prue walked in, still in her PJs. It being Saturday, I wasn't surprised. I, however, had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top.  
  
"Morning, Prue."  
  
"Morning," she mumbled as she sat at the table.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes until Phoebe came down the stairs like a herd of elephants.  
  
"Good morning, all!!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and Prue rolled her eyes. "Morning, Phoebe. You sure are happy this morning." I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"I am so excited about the trip to the mall with my friends today!" She exclaimed. "We're gonna have so much fun!"  
  
I laughed at her excitement and looked over at Prue. She seemed mad about something.  
  
'Oh crap,' I thought. 'Here it comes.'  
  
"Did you ask Grams if you could go?"  
  
Phoebe sighed in frustration. "Of course! Why? Are you jealous because you don't have any friends to spend a Saturday with?"  
  
'Ooo, not good,' I thought.  
  
Prue exploded. "I do to have friends!"  
  
Phoebe gave an evil sounding laugh. "Then why are you staying at home with Piper today? "  
  
'Mmm, something about the way she said that..'  
  
Prue gave a huff of defiance. "Because I like spending time with my sister."  
  
"Right, I bet you just feel sorry for her!"  
  
My head snapped up at that. I felt my eyes widen and my throat go dry.  
  
"You told me yourself you hated staying at home on Saturdays with Piper and Grams," Phoebe continued. "You said it felt like a loser convention when you were with them, especially Piper."  
  
I felt anger build up inside me. But sadness followed it close behind. I stood up, the chair scrapping on the floor. Prue and Phoebe looked over at me, both of them seeming to see me for the first time.  
  
"Oh, God," Phoebe muttered.  
  
I opened my mouth to yell something. What, I don't know. But all I wanted to do was yell at them. I usually got thrown in the middle of their fights but never like that. My own sisters just degraded me!  
  
I looked at Prue and Phoebe with disbelief and sadness clearly etched on my face. We must have stayed like that for five minutes until a sob finally escaped my throat.  
  
"Piper," Prue started, walking toward me.  
  
"No," I whispered. "No." And I ran out of the house as fast as I possibly could, slamming the door behind me.  
  
The hot summer air hit my face as I ran down the front steps and to the sidewalk, tears streaming down my cheeks, leaving a hot wet trail of salt on my face. I turned left and just ran away from the Manor, just wanting to get away. I don't know how long I ran. But I finally just sat on someone's lawn in exhaustion. I was out of breath from running and crying at the same time.  
  
I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried even harder. I never really showed my emotions that much around others. Prue was usually the only one I talked to. She would hold me and whisper soothing words in my ear as I cried my heart out. But she apparently didn't like doing that for me. She thought I was a loser.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
I snapped my head up at the unfamiliar voice. Wiping my eyes, I saw a tall, blonde haired woman, in her mid 20s standing over me with a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I just nodded, giving a very weak smile. "I'm fine," I lied.  
  
She eased herself onto he ground and it was then I noticed that she was pregnant, really pregnant. She turned back to look at me with a concerned smile. "You are a terrible liar, honey. What's the matter?"  
  
I just looked at her. This total stranger was worried about me? Why me, of all people?  
  
But then I felt the tears start to come again. Prue was right. 'I am a loser. I have no friends and all I do is sit at home and do homework or bug her and Phoebe,' I thought.  
  
The woman seemed to have noticed that I was about to break down and she pulled me into her arms, hugging me and patting me on the back.  
  
I cried into her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably, glad to have someone to talk to.  
  
After a while, I sat up and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry," I muttered, not looking at her but at the ground we were sitting on.  
  
"For what?" she asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"For sitting on your lawn and crying desperately."  
  
She laughed and gave my shoulders a squeeze. "I understand the need to cry, honey. And if you just happen to be in front of a lawn, then shoot, cry there."  
  
I gave a shaky smile and she smiled back. "Now, what's your name?"  
  
"Piper Halliwell," I answered. "I live right down the street in the big Victorian Manor."  
  
The woman nodded. "I know the house. I have always admired it whenever I go by it." She smiled. "My name is Lisa Goodrow. Me and my husband just moved here from Tennessee."  
  
"Oh," I said. "Welcome to San Francisco."  
  
"Thank you." She paused as she studied me. "Now, what's wrong Piper? You are awfully upset."  
  
I sighed and looked back at the ground. I heard her start to stand up.  
  
"Why don't we go inside for a glass of lemonade?" She said over me.  
  
I gave a shy nod and stood up beside her. "That sounds good," I answered.  
  
When we entered the house, I felt a sense of peace fall over me. This house was nothing like the one I lived in. There was no yelling upstairs or banging in the kitchen; no TV was on and no radio was blaring music. It was just peaceful.  
  
I followed Lisa into the kitchen. "Why don't you get the glasses down?" She motioned to one of the cabinets and I obeyed, happy to help.  
  
After she poured the lemonade we sat at the kitchen table and drank it in silence. Finally, I got up the nerve to talk.  
  
"I have two sisters," I said, looking into my empty glass. "I'm the middle sister."  
  
"Oh, a regular Jan Brady, huh?"  
  
I laughed softly. "I guess in a way, but then again, no. They are always fighting. And not about important stuff." I looked up at Lisa. "They fight about trivial matters, like what to wear to school, what to read at night, and stuff like that." I sighed. "But they never made fun of me; until today." I moved the glass away from my hands that were starting to play with it. I do that when I'm upset; play with things around me.  
  
"I was just sitting there, trying not to get involved and then Phoebe goes and starts making fun of Prue for not going anywhere today. And then she says, out loud, that Prue thinks I'm a loser. They completely forgot I was there! They forgot their own sister was in the room with them, listening to every word they said. And the way Phoebe was talking it made it sound like she felt the same way about me."  
  
A tear fell down my face and I angrily wiped it away. I heard Lisa get up and felt her sit down beside me. Drawing me close, she said, "And that hurt, didn't it?"  
  
"Like hell."  
  
She gave a smile giggle and rubbed my back. "They still love you, Piper."  
  
"How could they?" I pulled out of her motherly embrace, a kind of embrace I hadn't felt since Mom died, and looked at her. "I am a loser. I'm a nobody. I have no friends, no social life, and no boyfriend."  
  
Lisa's gentle brown eyes seemed to fill up with love at that moment. "Piper, listen to me. I have known you for all of twenty minutes but I can tell you are not a loser. You are a wonderful girl, sensitive, beautiful, and very nice. And your sisters; they love you. I know they do. They are your sisters. No one can love you like your sisters can! Through you may fight, you may call each other names and you may seem to hate each other, love is still there." She paused. "I have two sisters as well."  
  
I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yep, and I'm the middle sister."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"But," Lisa continued. "I never let the name calling get to me too much. Sure, I cried and screamed but I still loved them and they still loved me. They always apologized later. They'd come into my room looking sheepish and guilty. And to set the record straight, I never started the name-calling. That was always my younger sister's fault."  
  
I giggled and gave a genuine smile. "You're right," I said. "I shouldn't let this bother me too much."  
  
She winked. "But there is no rule that says they don't have to suffer for making you feel bad."  
  
At that moment, Lisa's doorbell rang. She stood up and smiled. "I'll be right back."  
  
I nodded and placed my empty glass in the sink, then sat back at the table, feeling much better.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
I looked over at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Lisa standing there with a smile on her face. "You have some people here who want to talk to you."  
  
I swallowed, already knowing who it was. As I passed Lisa, she gave me an encouraging hug. "You are welcome here anytime, Piper. Even if you just need a hug."  
  
I hugged her back and smiled. "Thank you so much!"  
  
When I got to the door, my sisters were there, looking guilty and worried. I stopped just outside the door, having closed it on my way out, and just looked at them, still weary of them.  
  
"Piper," Prue began. "I am so sorry."  
  
I just looked at her. Licking my lips, I took a deep breath. "You both hurt me really bad." I stated.  
  
They looked down, Phoebe wringing her hands in front of her.  
  
"We didn't mean to, Pipe," she whispered.  
  
I sighed. "I know you didn't mean to but it happened. You hurt me real bad. I mean, you two were the ones I trusted with everything and I knew I could be myself around you guys. But now, I'm not too sure."  
  
Prue looked back up at me, tears falling down her cheeks. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know, honey. I know." And with that said, I pulled her into a hug, a feeling of relief flowing over me. I saw Phoebe squirm a little and I opened my arms wider, inviting her in as well. "Just promise me you won't say that ever again," I said firmly.  
  
"We promise," they said in unison.  
  
We started walking home then, all three of us as close as we could possibly get. When we were almost home I stopped and looked at them. "How did you find me?"  
  
Prue gave a sheepish grin and Phoebe just giggled. "We went from door to door looking for you."  
  
I laughed at that and shook my head. "I have the craziest sisters. But I still love ya anyway."  
  
Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I think the craziness runs in the family, Piper."  
  
I gasped in fake shock and grinned. "You are so in for it, sister dear." And with that, the chase was on.  
  
I went to Lisa's house around once a week after that. I would sit and talk with her about anything; school, sisters, and homework. She had her baby a few months later. It was a boy and they named him John.  
  
I visited her and her family until I was 18. Her husband, Ben, got a job in Colorado so they packed up everything and left. I never saw them again. But I will always remember how nice Lisa was to me, how I felt so at home with her. I loved her so much, almost like an aunt. I hope one day I see her again so I can thank her for everything. Her house was my home away from home, a place I could go if Prue and Phoebe were fighting, or if I just wanted to talk. I hope one day, I can do the same for some other girl. Thank you, Lisa, for everything.  
  
The End  
  
There it is. I hope you liked it. Please Review!!!!!!!!  
  
This story is copyrighted J. Ruffin April 8, 2003 


	2. Years Later

Here it is; the long awaited sequel to "Home Away from Home." This takes place as if the end of season five didn't happen. Duh, since Leo's in it and Wyatt is older. But I wanted Wyatt to be able to talk……….so there. And since this is my fanfic I can do that!!! Anyway, I no own Charmed. But I do own Lisa. Oh, a big hug to whoever guesses who "the woman" is. I mean, it is kinda obvious but oh well. I'd hug you all if I could! ^_~  
  
By the way, from looking at the preview of this and everything…… the punctuation may be a little messed up. I tried to fix it but I didn't know how. So, please just bear with it. I tried, I really did but *sigh* I don't know what happened. That stuff just appeared when I downloaded it on the site!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was like any other day at the Halliwell Manor. Well, like any other morning when none of us had to be anywhere. Paige was sitting at the table, eating a bagel and drinking her coffee, Phoebe had just gotten up and was coming down the stairs and I was about to sit down at the table with my first cup of coffee.  
  
"It is way too early."  
  
"And good morning to you too, Ms. Sunshine!" Paige said to Phoebe who was shuffling over to the coffee pot.  
  
Phoebe just grunted in response as she poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table with us.  
  
I grinned. "If you're so tired, honey, go back to bed. We all have today off."  
  
Phoebe sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I don't want to waste my day away in bed."  
  
"Do you have plans today?" I asked looking back at the paper.  
  
"No," was the answer.  
  
Paige giggled and I just smiled into my coffee not too surprised about that. Phoebe hadn't said anything about plans so I kind of figured there weren't any.  
  
We all sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It was very rare for the three of us to have the house to ourselves. Leo was at the park with Wyatt, just giving us some girl time and we didn't really expect them home until dinner. My plans for the day were to just do nothing. I loved those plans. And after talking to Paige the night before, she had the same plans. It was going to be a "sister goof-off day."  
  
"This is really good coffee," Phoebe stated, waking up a little.  
  
Paige stood up and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She clasped her hands over her heart and acted like she was holding back tears. "I just want to thank the Academy and all of my fans. You like me! You really like me!!" Then she sat back down.  
  
Phoebe and I laughed and clapped for her loudly. "We do love you!!" I said. "You deserve this!"  
  
Paige wiped away an imaginary tear and smiled. "It will be even better next time."  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Not possible."  
  
We all burst out laughing at our own silliness, something not very unusual in the manor. I loved days like this. We were all so carefree and no demons were bothering us.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes until the doorbell interrupted our moment of peace. Phoebe bounced up, fully awake, and grinned. "I'll get it!"  
  
I laughed and nodded. Paige looked over at me. "Piper, are you happy?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and studied her face. She actually looked worried about something. "I'm very happy, honey. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
She shrugged and looked at the tabletop. "I don't know. It's just, well, I was watching you the other day,"  
  
I smirked. "Spying on me, Missy Paige?"  
  
She chuckled and shook her head. "No, you were sitting in the sunroom just looking out the window. I walked in and saw your face."  
  
My smile vanished as I remembered that day. I was feeling really depressed. Leo was gone helping out a charge, Phoebe was at work, Wyatt was napping, and there were no demons around. It gave me time to think and think I did. I started thinking about all I could do to make my sisters' lives better and easier for them. And that brought Prue to mind and got me even more depressed. So, I just went to the sunroom and stared out the window for hours, thinking of everything and nothing all at once.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
I blinked and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry."  
  
Paige nodded and took my hand. "You looked really upset that day, sweetie. I was worried but you looked like you just wanted to be alone."  
  
I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and winked. "I was just thinking." I laughed and picked up my coffee mug. "Remind me not to do that too often. I might hurt myself."  
  
She smiled and opened her mouth to say something else but Phoebe entering the kitchen stopped her.  
  
"Piper, there's someone here to see you."  
  
I blinked in surprise. Who could it possibly be? I got up and started to walk to the door but Phoebe shook her head. "She's in the den."  
  
That got me even more confused. Who was it?  
  
I felt Phoebe and Paige follow me as I made my way to the den. As I entered the room, I saw the top of someone's head… someone with blonde hair.  
  
"Yes?" I asked still uncertain as to who it was.  
  
The person stood up and turned around. I felt my heart give a leap and it was suddenly in my throat. I opened my mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Piper," the woman said, smiling. "My, how you've grown."  
  
"Lisa," I finally managed to whisper. "What, how." I just stopped and continued staring. I hadn't seen this woman in over ten years and suddenly here she was. The woman that would listen to all my problems and wouldn't laugh or ridicule me was standing in front of me after so many years.  
  
Now, if I had been thinking clearly and had really and truly been very happy and not concerned about anything I would have smiled, invited her into the kitchen, gotten her some coffee and so on and so on. But deep down I was depressed and in a terrible need to talk to someone about everything that was happening in my life. I needed to express my worries about my sisters to someone other than my sisters.  
  
So, instead of being a wonderful hostess I just let a strangled sob escape my throat and I ran into her arms. I think she was expecting that because I was met with open arms. She led me to the sofa and we sat down, me hugging her tightly, sobbing quietly and her just rubbing my back, whispering soothing words.  
  
Finally, I sniffed and sat up. "Well, I guess some things never change."  
  
She smiled and took my hand. "I was in town and I felt like I should stop by. I was hoping you still lived here."  
  
I gave a small snort. "I don't think I'll ever leave."  
  
She laughed and we sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. But that silence was broken by a timid voice from behind us.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
I looked over my shoulder, noticing Lisa do the same, and saw Paige and Phoebe standing there, looking very worried.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Have you two been standing there the whole time?"  
  
Paige looked over at Phoebe and Phoebe shook her head. "We went to the kitchen and listened for you to stop." They both walked over to me. "Are you okay?"  
  
I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll keep you updated."  
  
Lisa spoke up. "Now, Phoebe I know. You still have that look in your eyes from when you were young. But you," she pointed at Paige.  
  
"This is Paige. She's our long lost sister," I stated proudly, getting up and pushing Paige toward Lisa. "Paige, this is Lisa Goodrow, the aunt I never had."  
  
Paige grinned and the two shook hands.  
  
"Long lost sister, huh?" Lisa looked back at me. "How does Prue like this?"  
  
I felt my throat tighten at her words. Even after so long I still miss Prue so much. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the floor. "She died a few years ago."  
  
I heard Lisa gasp and felt her arms around me once more. "Oh my God, Piper! I am so sorry." I saw Paige and Phoebe leave the room out of the corner of my eye and I let myself cry again. And I stated rambling.  
  
"I miss her so much. She's gone and has been gone for so long. I mean, I should be a little over it by now, right? I shouldn't cry every time her name comes up. But I do. I still blame myself just a little and somehow think that if I had been able to stop it and done something she would still be alive. And I was thrown into the older sister position. I am the responsible one now. I am the dull, boring sister that worries all the time about my little sisters. I became the oldest in a matter of hours. One minute I'm at my older sister's funeral and the next I find out I have another younger sister.  
  
"What if I mess up and get one of them killed. I wouldn't be able to live with that. I worry about them night and day. I don't want to lose another sister. There are so many times that I just don't know what to do. I just feel lost and I keep thinking, 'This is not my territory. Prue always knew what to do. She always knew what was best. I was always the mediator, not the planner.' And then I realize that I have to figure out what to do or else one of my sisters could get hurt. And then where would I be? Right back at the damn beginning. I just wish-"  
  
I didn't get to finish because suddenly Phoebe came flying out of the kitchen with Paige right behind her, both of them screaming. And right behind them was a demon, hurling fireballs. And Lisa saw them as soon as I did.  
  
"Piper!" Paige ducked a fireball and then turned around and kicked the demon in the stomach. It just grunted and continued its loud growling. "Help!"  
  
I didn't think about freezing the whole room and making Lisa think she was just seeing things (like that would work anyway). I just stood up and flicked my hands at the thing attacking my youngest sister, blowing it up.  
  
Paige and Phoebe just stood there, breathless, Phoebe rubbing her butt and Paige getting her hair out of her eyes. "Mmm, must have been just a lower demon," Phoebe muttered. Paige agreed and gave a sigh of relief and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Another day, another demon vanquished." She turned to look at me then she stopped; mouth open, eyes wide.  
  
I then remembered our guest, the woman standing next to me. I slowly turned to look at her. She stood there, looking pretty much like Paige, only more shocked.  
  
"What the-?" She started.  
  
All three of us started talking at once, trying to explain. What we were saying, I'm still not sure but she finally composed herself to make us calm down.  
  
"Girls, listen to me." We all stopped and eyed her, wondering what she was going to do or say. She sat back down and we followed her example, me sitting next to her and Paige and Phoebe sharing a chair.  
  
Lisa looked at each of us, studying us up and down. "You each have powers?"  
  
That question was so unexpected that we all just stared at her in shock.  
  
"Um, yes," I answered finally. "We got them a few years before Prue died."  
  
She nodded then gave a small, sad smile. "I kind of expected this."  
  
Once again, shock filled our faces.  
  
"You expected this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Lisa sighed and nodded. "When I first moved here I met a very interesting person. She just showed up at my house the day before you showed up in my lawn, Piper."  
  
I looked down in my lap.  
  
She continued. "She told me that I would be the supporter of a very nice and talented girl that needed a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on and that would one day get wonderful and life changing powers. I didn't know what to expect, I mean some woman just appeared in my kitchen in a swirl of white and blue lights and told me that some girl was going to need my help. What would you think? But the next morning, I saw you," she looked at me. "Sitting on my front lawn crying and I knew you were the one I was to help."  
  
"But-," I stuttered. "Why did you move?"  
  
"The women came back four years later and told me my job was done. I didn't understand at first but I saw you later that day with Phoebe and Prue and you looked really happy. Then, Ben came home that night and told me that we were moving to Colorado. He got transferred. I was upset; I didn't really want to leave you, Piper. But I knew I had to." She put an arm around me. "But just a few days ago, I felt your sadness. Apparently we have a strong bond that let's me feel your sadness. I felt it a few years ago, I guess when Prue died, and right as I was about to leave to come here that woman appeared again and told me that it wasn't time. But I knew that this time it was. I felt your sadness in Colorado, Piper. And when I got on the plane to fly here, I looked beside me and there was that woman, smiling at me and nodding her head. That's when I was positive that you really did need me."  
  
The room was silent. I didn't know what to say and I guess neither did Phoebe or Paige.  
  
"So, are you some sort of whitelighter or something?" Paige finally asked.  
  
"Oh, heavens no! I have no powers whatsoever. I was just chosen by someone that loves you very much to keep an eye out for your sister." She winked at me. "You may have seemed the weakest, Piper but you have always been the strongest."  
  
I blushed then looked at my hands. "Thank you, Lisa. For everything."  
  
She took my hand and gently squeezed it. "You are so welcome, my dear."  
  
At that moment, the front door opened and Wyatt ran in with Leo right behind him.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!!! I fed the duckies!!! They ate the bread!!!!" He ran up to me and climb in my lap, still talking rapidly about the ducks.  
  
"Did you have fun?" I asked, kissing his forehead.  
  
He nodded and looked over his shoulder at Lisa. "Hi." He said, smiling. "Who are you?"  
  
She laughed and winked at him. "I'm a friend of your mommy's."  
  
I looked over Wyatt's head and smiled at Leo. "Leo, Wyatt, this is Lisa Goodrow, she used to live right down the street when I was a teenager."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Lisa," Leo said, coming fully in the room and shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Piper."  
  
Wyatt started squirming in my arms so I put him down and he ran over to Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Auntie Paige! Auntie Phoebe! Guess what I did!!!" He exclaimed.  
  
While he told my sisters about his adventures in the park, Lisa leaned over and asked me how old he was.  
  
"Just turned three."  
  
She smiled and winked. "Any amazing abilities?"  
  
I laughed. "Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Lisa left two days later to go back to Colorado. I didn't want her to go but I knew she had to. She told me that Ben and her son, John, would need her to cook dinner. "They probably haven't had a decent meal since I left," she said, smiling.  
  
Before she left, I hugged her and thanked her again. She just winked and said, "Don't forget, Piper. I will always be with you. And if you need me, I can feel your despair a million miles away. Don't hesitate to call." She slipped her number in my hand and she was gone for the second time in my life. But this time, I knew I would see her again.  
  
The End!!!  
  
There it is! And please review!! Love y'all!!! 


End file.
